


Doppelgänger

by LadyLaviniya



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), True Blood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaviniya/pseuds/LadyLaviniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A familiar face intrudes on a lazy Dragon Queen date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppelgänger

“Just ignore it,” Maleficent whispered; her eyes never left the screen.

Regina exhaled a sharp sigh and reached for the remote. “I’m trying,” she muttered through clenched teeth, increasing the volume, “But it isn’t easy...”

Maleficent chuckled, and that earned her a nasty look.

“How young you still are, Regina,” she breathed, letting loose blonde curls fly as she shook her head in amusement, “So petulant.”

“Don’t patronize me.”

Maleficent frowned. “If it bothers you so much, go take care of it once and for all. You don’t have to stay on my behalf. I have all the time in the world, dear.” She lifted her arm and waved her hand to and fro in gentle sweeping motions towards her. The wine bottle was lifted from its ice bucket and gradually floated its way from the kitchen to Regina’s half-filled cup, where it poured her another half.

Regina nodded. “Excuse me.”

“Lily was right about this show, you know,” Maleficent said as Regina drew farther away, “However... orange is much too bold a color to be the new black—” There was a pause in her statement, and the volume of the television returned to its former setting. “—but that’s just my opinion.”

* * *

Whoever was spying on them knew they were to be dealt a heavy hand for interrupting her evening, be it Henry, or Snow White, or Swan. The entire town of Storybrooke— _her_ town, as she was all too glad to remind its citizens—knew better than to disturb the mayor on Sunday evenings. Even Lilith knew, and it was only her first week.

She opened the door with tremendous force. “Can I _help you_?” Regina asked, barked. Her heart jumped when the person, their long, straight blonde hair cascading down their back, turned around.

The woman, whose revealing clothes were classier than Ruby’s ever were, gave her a once-over, and licked her bottom lip once her blue eyes drank their fill. “That depends,” she drawled, in an almost exaggerated southern accent. “Are you the owner of this house?”

“I am,” Regina affirmed, her brow furrowed. “You’re not from around here. How exactly _did_ you get into my town?”

The stranger planted a hand on her hip with a light smirk. “Not open to passersby, are we?”

“No. Especially not on Sunday nights...” The twinkling sound of Maleficent’s faint laughter from the living room made Regina shiver, but only slightly. It could be mistaken for cold. “You should leave.”

“Hm, such a shame. You’ve a lovely town—quaint, and the spell you use to seal the borders is a nice touch.” The woman gave a toothy grin, and batted her lashes, “Might I ask a small favor before I leave?” Regina cocked her head.

“What?”

The stranger’s smile faded. She leaned her face close to Regina’s, staring intensely into her eyes. Something was trying to lure her in, she realized, but it was not going to get her. How stupid was this bitch, to attack a queen in her castle, her domain? She waited.

“Listen carefully, Madam Mayor,” said she, “I don’t know what you are, but you have something in that house I’m interested in, and I want to see her. Do a girl a favor and invite me in for a drink, will you? I’d be _ever so grateful_.”

Regina swallowed. “What do you want with Maleficent?” she asked quietly and softly, letting her voice waver. “She’s my only friend...” The woman smirked.

“I like her. She looks evil...” the woman licked her lips again, “And I want to make her scream my name.”

Regina scoffed.

“Oh, _please_!” she sighed, rolling her eyes, much to the shock of the stranger. “You’re here to steal my date? Just who the hell _are you_?!”

“My name is Pam,” said she, baring her fangs with a hiss, startling Regina almost into flying back. “Now, invite me the **fuck** in, Regina!”


End file.
